


I Could Be Loved

by Hanzo_Sucks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And a little bit of angst, But ya’ll wanted more, First Time, Genji has a stink kink, Hanzo’s kind of a douche, I’m so sorry, M/M, Pre-Death really, Smut, So basically Genji never became a cyborg and they’re still teens/Adults, Virgin Hanzo for the win, this is a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanzo_Sucks/pseuds/Hanzo_Sucks
Summary: Hanzo has been feeling other things for a certain green-haired brother. Genji has been very playful when it came to his own feelings and suddenly the two of them have to wonder if it’s a bridge they want to cross.





	I Could Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t summary send help. Also I can’t title.

“Genji, I have a lewd question.” Hanzo turned to his brother, who was silently meditating. 

“What is it, brother?” Genji opened his eyes to look at Hanzo. 

“When you dyed your hair green, did you dye your pubes as well?” Hanzo blushed, feeling ashamed to even think of that question.

* “I would ask why you thought of such a question but I would rather not. If you really want know then you can look.” Genji uncrossed his legs as Hanzo tensed up. 

“I would prefer if you would just tell me,” Hanzo looked around the room awkwardly, regretting starting the conversation.

“I really don’t mind, you’ve seen me change before considering we share room.” Genji began to stand up, wiping off his pants.

“Yes but that’s normal and not… sexual.” 

“This is only sexual if you make it out to be.” Genji was already getting ready to undress while Hanzo was planning his escape plan.

“You can keep your clothing on, please, I was just asking.” Hanzo began to back up, contemplating to use his hair to shield his face.

“Brother, I do need someone to tell me if I’m still looking good. Since you have no taste whatsoever, depending on your answer I’ll get an idea on how I look.” 

Hanzo took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “And why can’t you have any of   
your… partner's help you with that?” 

“Because they will say whatever they think I want to hear.” 

Hanzo exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Alright, but only for a second.”

Genji quickly undressed, not really thinking anything of being nude around his brother. Besides, they used to take baths together so what’s the difference?

Hanzo kept his eyes closed as he tried to push down all the feelings that stirred up inside of him. Of course he would love his brother, but maybe he loved his brother a little too much. Sure, he enjoyed watching Genji get excited over anything and him learning new things. That’s normal. But noticing the sweat that would cling to his body as he trained was not normal. Wanting to expose of anyone he’s ever overheard speaking about Genji is normal, especially if it was bad. Hearing people talk sexual about him, like about his behind, now that wasn’t as normal considering his reasons. Genji was Hanzo’s little brother, and Hanzo loved him. 

“Hanzo, are you alright? I understand you’re monologuing but you said you would help me.” Genji walked over to Hanzo and grabbed his hands, shaking him. Genji leaned up slightly and pressed a chaste kiss to Hanzo’s chin, making him jerk back.

“You need to stop with these games. Now that we’re older people won’t… turn the other… way.” It took Hanzo a second to realize that his younger brother had already stripped himself of clothing. 

Genji stood back and stretched. “Obviously we’re not kids anymore, you’ve become even more of a social outcast.” He chuckled softly, obviously playing. 

“You’ve grown into a handsome young man Genji, now please dress yourself.” 

Genji crossed his arms and shrugged. “There’s no way for me to believe that if no one shows me.” 

Hanzo sighed, pushing Genji’s hair aside and planting a kiss on his forehead. “You’re very beautiful. Now get dressed,” 

Genji looked up at Hanzo, shaking his head. “Give me another kiss and I’ll get dressed.” He held up one finger. 

Hanzo breathed in carefully, rolling his eyes. “What for?”

“I barely get any affection and I crave it,” 

Hanzo shrugged his shoulders, leaning down to kiss Genji’s nose.

Well, that’s what he planned, until Genji leaned up and pressed their lips together. 

For a few seconds, neither of them moved. They just looked at each other as time ticked on. It was Hanzo that moved first, pulling back and covering his lips as he looked away. The warmth that flooded his face wasn’t easy to hide. 

“Haha, gotcha!” 

Hanzo didn’t say anything in reply, just turned away from Genji.

“Brother…? Are you okay?” Genji reached out to Hanzo, resulting in Hanzo moving back. 

“I was just taken off guard, it’s fine.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think it would bother you that much-” 

“I said it was fine. I just…” Hanzo turned back to Genji, rubbing his face. “Didn’t expect my first kiss to be with my little brother.” 

Genji opened his mouth to reply, then quickly closed it. 

Hanzo shook his head, getting ready to leave. “I got the answer to what I wanted so I supposed I can go now. Thank you,” Hanzo bid his farewell.

“I’m glad it was me,”

He stopped and looked back at Genji, “Glad what was you?”

Genji tilted his head. “Me being your first kiss. Who else to spend your first kiss with then someone who will love you no matter what?” 

“That can be taken in many different ways, brother.” 

“What way do you want it to be taken?” 

Hanzo shook his head, further pushing down his feelings. “We shouldn’t be talking about this.” 

Genji stepped forward, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. “What’s bothering you so much? Normally when I play with you, you shove it aside.” 

“Yes but you’ve never done anything so physical. May I go now?”

“No,” 

Hanzo was already beginning to leave anyway. He needed some time to process everything. 

“I said no.” Genji moved back to collect his clothes and quickly pulled them on. “I want to spend time with you. You’re always so busy, I never get to see you.” 

“Being the heir isn’t an easy job. You’ll understand when you’re older,”

Genji huffed, “Says the one that's four years older than me.” 

“Still, I’m older.” Hanzo turned back to Genji, spreading his arms. “And I have work to do.” 

Genji rushed forward and engulfed Hanzo in a hug, taking the older man by surprise. “You had time to ask about my pubic hair. So you have time to spend with me,” 

Hanzo awkwardly tried to hug Genji back, more or so patting his back in the process. “Not much time,”

“A little is enough.” Genji pulled back to look at Hanzo, “Plus I want to tell you about the new club.” 

Hanzo shook his head. “I really don’t think you should go to those places.” 

“What are you, my dad? Daddy?” Genji raised one of his Sparrow brows.

“No, and never call me that again. I’m not that old.” 

“You’re just jealous because of how popular I am. Or you’re jealous for another reason… Do you loooove me Big Brother?” Genji pressed against Hanzo more. 

“Of course I do, now let go.” Hanzo attempted to push him back. 

“That’s not what I meant. Anyway, I would never be with a guy. Unless it’s the cute cowboy that stalks you. He’s pretty hot,” 

Hanzo felt a slight pang in his chest. “You mean Jesse? He’s not exactly my type.”

“Oh, so you’re straight? That’s good to hear. I want nephews and nieces.” 

“I never said that,” 

Genji stopped talking, processing the information. 

Hanzo inwardly cringed at having revealed how uncertain he was at his own sexuality. Telling his brother of all people was horrifying enough because of how much of a gossip he tends to be, especially when drunk. 

“Oh… Uhm.. Father-”

“Doesn’t know,” Hanzo cut in, “And never will know.” 

Genji nodded slowly. “So… what is your type then?” 

Hanzo shook his head, “I shouldn’t answer that. I bring enough dishonor to this family as is.” 

“You have to tell me. I’m your brother!”

 

“That’s the exact reason why I can’t tell you.” 

Genji pouted, lightly beating Hanzo’s chest. “You’re not a dishonor to our family. We all love you and need you. And one of us is curious about your type, so spill.” 

Hanzo bit his lip, he could hear his pulse in his ears and feel his heart racing. “I guess… short people.” 

Genji pressed on, “And?”

“People who enjoy my company.” 

“Obviously, what else?”

“I like certain eyebrows, I guess…”

Genji’s eyes lit up, “I knew someone would also appreciate eyebrows! What else?”

Hanzo gulped and swallowed air before speaking. 

“I really like men with green hair.” 

A minute passed. Then two, and three. The awkward silence hung through the air as Genji slowly started to process what Hanzo’s words meant. Hanzo was starting to feel sick with himself, needing to get away from the cause of his distress. 

Hanzo slowly started to back up when he felt Genji hold him tighter, pressing his face into Hanzo’s shirt. 

“If it helps… I don’t mind.” Though he was muffled, Genji was sure Hanzo could hear him. “I think you say that now because you’ve never actually been with anyone  
else-”

“No!” Hanzo pulled back, closing his eyes. “I’ve… felt this way for a long time. My feelings are pure. I love you as your big brother and as…” He trailed off, shaking with each breath he took. 

Genji lightly cupped Hanzo’s face. “You don’t have to be in denial. I love you too, big brother.” 

“But what about… the other way?” 

Genji bit his lip, trying to think of what to say. “You’re my… big brother. And my best friend,” 

Hanzo chuckled softly, hanging his head. “I get it, you’re disgusted right? So am I. First, I prefer the company of men. Second, I prefer the company of my own flesh and blood brother. How fucked up is that?” 

Genji flinched slightly, not used to hearing Hanzo swear. “Hanzo-”

“You really should be agreeing with me.” 

“You’ve never done anything to make me disgusted by you.”

“The fact that I’m sexually attracted to you doesn’t bother you?”

Genji rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, a lot of people are sexually attracted to me.” 

“Well I’m not ‘a lot of people’. I’m your brother.” 

“Still, you’ve never disgusted me and I don’t think you can-”

Hanzo tilted Genji’s face up and smashed their lips together. Being much more inexperienced than Genji, Hanzo had next to no idea on what he was doing. He forced his tongue in between Genji’s lips and pulled Genji closer.

If Hanzo died right then and here, he wouldn’t mind. 

Genji didn’t really respond, opting to stay still. His mind was reeling and he didn’t know what to feel. What he did know, was Hanzo wasn’t a very good kisser.

They’d have to work on that. 

Hanzo pulled back, opening his eyes, ready to see terror and disgust on his brother's face.

What he wasn’t prepared to see was Genji lightly blushing and pulling Hanzo back, “Again,” 

This kiss was sweeter and less sloppy with Genji leading it. Genji’s hand was running through Hanzo’s hair softly, while Hanzo’s hands were wrapped around Genji’s waist. Hanzo groaned softly into the kiss at having his hair stroked. Genji slowly pressed Hanzo back up against the temple wall for better support.

As Genji started to get more into the kiss, Hanzo pushed him back and turned his head away. “Genji we shouldn’t-”

“It’s okay.”

Hanzo looked at him, confusion covering his features. 

“I don’t mind you touching me.” 

Hanzo shook his head, pushing Genji away from him as he looked away. “You don’t have to do this.” 

“I want to do this.” 

“No. I’m… going to go calm down. I hope you don’t mind if I stay in our bedroom?” 

Genji shook his head, standing back. He watched Hanzo leave as he pressed a hand to his lips. 

His whole body was tingling. 

*  
When Genji found Hanzo, he wasn’t in his room. It was dark, and Hanzo was sitting on top of the temple (because he’s a basic anime character duh). Genji slowly walked over to Hanzo, not getting too far before Hanzo noticed him. 

“Do you need something?” Hanzo was staring at the sky, relaxing after everything that happened. 

Genji shrugged and sat down next to him. “Not that I can think off.”

They sat there in silence for a bit, though Genji could sense Hanzo’s anxiety. Hanzo would not even turn to look at Genji. 

It wasn’t until Genji clasped Hanzo’s hand in his did Hanzo turn towards him.

“I love the night sky. It’s mysterious and beautiful, kind of like you.” Genji winked at Hanzo. “It’s very romantic.” 

Hanzo nodded in agreement. “I suppose so,” 

Genji turned to sit facing him and tugged at Hanzo so he would turn also. He held both of Hanzo’s hands with his laced. 

“Genji…..”

“Don’t. Just enjoy the moment.” 

Hanzo nodded cautiously. They were not kissing so this was fine. Hanzo could handle this amount of affection. And he didn’t have to be skilled to hold hands. 

Genji leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. “You know, I become really lonely when we don’t spend time together.”

“I know, and I understand.”

“So lonely that I go to clubs to occupy my time…..” 

Hanzo took a deep breath, cursing himself for leaving Genji alone so much. 

“I would spend every second of my life with you if I could Genji.” 

Genji smiled as he softly chuckled, rubbing their foreheads together. “You’re secretly a hopeless romantic, I’m calling it. Dork,” 

“I’ll let that one slide.” 

Genji pulled away to look up at the sky, then back and Hanzo. As soon as he caught Hanzo’s eye he pressed their lips together. 

Hanzo slowly responded, still being very unsure about the entire situation. Genji leaned forward and put more pressure into the kiss, going so far as to let Hanzo explore his mouth. 

Soon, with Genji pushing against him, Hanzo fell back as Genji held himself up above him. Their eyes met right as Genji straddled Hanzo.

Before Hanzo could speak Genji had already resumed their kissing and he was getting really into it. He moaned into the kiss as Hanzo’s hands ran down his waist. Hanzo groaned softly as Genji ran his knee in between his legs.   
“I want you to touch me.” Genji pressed his knee against Hanzo’s bulge, to which Hanzo let out a hiss.

Genji pressed his lips to Hanzo’s neck, moving down. Hanzo’s breath shifted as he tilted his head up for Genji. Genji ran his hands down Hanzo’s torso, finding a spot on Hanzo’s neck and attacking it. 

As Genji began to slide his hand inside of Hanzo’s top, Hanzo flipped them over. The sudden change in position made Genji gasp. Hanzo looked down at Genji, cupping their face. 

“You have no idea how many times I have dreamed of this moment.” 

Genji slid his arms around Hanzo’s neck, slightly smirking. “Do you know what to do when topping brother?” 

Hanzo shook his head, following Genji’s example in pressing his knee in between Genji’s legs. 

Genji shuddered at the contact while Hanzo worked his shirt off. Hanzo ran his hands down Genji’s bare torso, pressing his lips against the warm skin. Genji slid his fingers into Hanzo’s hair, pulling the hair-tie out and letting it fall free.

“Why are you so fascinated with my hair?” As he asked, Hanzo was smiling. 

“Because I love everything about you. I look up to you for a reason, quite literally.” 

Hanzo pressed a kiss to the tip of Genji’s fingers, holding them against his lips. Genji sighed as he looked into Hanzo’s eyes. 

“I find your reasoning amusing, Carrot Boy.”

Genji pushed his hand into Hanzo’s face, “Stop. You’re ruining the moment.” 

Hanzo smiled as he leaned down to kiss his younger brother. Hanzo ran his tongue against Genji’s lips, trying to mimic what Genji was previously doing. Genji slightly chuckled into the kiss, pulling away. 

“You’re terrible.”

“Then teach me,”

“I believe that is your job.” 

Hanzo shook his head and moved back down to pay more attention to the younger ones chest. 

Hanzo lightly pinched the pink nub, resulting in Genji gasping out. He captured the nip-nip in his mouth and sucked slightly, relishing in the sounds that Genji made. 

“I’ve never actually had someone… mess with those.” 

Hanzo smirked to himself, messing with the other one as he sucked. Genji squirmed, not sure how he felt. 

“So you’ve never been with another man before?”

“You can’t talk, you’ve never been with anyone before.” 

Hanzo pulled away with a ‘pop’ and looked back up at Genji. “Are you saying that’s a bad thing?”

“It’s a very good thing. It just means you’re focused on more important things.” 

“Knowing you, sex is a very important thing.” 

Genji shrugged playfully, pulling at Hanzo’s top and pushing it down his shoulders. Hanzo pushed it off and to the side, shivering from the cold. Genji ran his fingers down the tattoo etched into his skin. His eyes caught all the scars that were across Hanzo’s body, and he made it his mission to kiss every single one.

 

“What are you doing?” Hanzo watched him closely. 

“Proving that everything about you is beautiful.” 

Hanzo closed his eyes and let the other do as he wished. 

“You can’t see it from where you are, but the sky is looking nice this time of night.”

Hanzo nodded in agreement, “Very beautiful.” 

“Just like you,” 

Hanzo shook his head, letting a small laugh escape his lips. “You’re cheesy.” 

“You love it.” 

Hanzo pulled Genji’s hand over his heart, “I love you.” 

Genji bit his lip, pressing his hand over his heart. “I love you too.” 

Hanzo pressed kisses all the way down Genji’s body, stopping when he made it to his bottom. He looked up Genji, asking permission. 

“It’s not like you saw me nude or anything earlier.” 

Hanzo slowly dragged Genji’s pants down his legs, tossing them into the abyss of nothingness. Genji rubbed his legs together, trying to warm himself up. 

Hanzo ran his hands up and down Genji’s legs, trying to warm him up. 

“We can always go inside, or stop.” 

“I’ll take neither. Let’s not and say we did.” 

Hanzo nodded, pressing kisses to his legs, making Genji laugh. 

“That’s terrible.” 

Hanzo pressed a kiss to his inner thigh, trailing his fingers across his thighs. His fingers ghosted across his skin, making Genji impatient. 

“Hanzo….” He groaned out.

“Shh, wait.” 

Hanzo slowly moved his hand up, touching there. Genji exhaled loudly after holding his breath, closing his eyes. Hanzo moved his hand slowly, not knowing how to please him. 

Genji breathed slowly, sitting up a bit to look at Hanzo. He could see the concentration on his face and the uncertainty. He pressed their lips together to try and distract him. Hanzo tried to relax, pressing into the kiss. 

Genji pulled back from the kiss, panting. 

“It’s not fair… I-I’m the only one not clothed.” 

Hanzo nodded, stopping his actions to completely undress. 

Genji took a second to examine him fully. Hanzo pushed his hair back, only to have Genji pull it back across his shoulders.

“I like it.” 

Hanzo nodded, sliding his hands into Genji’s hair playfully. He pulled Genji forward and closed his eyes, trying to etch this moment in time. Genji smiled softly as he rubbed his nose against Hanzo’s.

“Are you okay, brother?”

Hanzo nodded without saying anything. 

“Don’t start crying on me.” 

“I make no promises. I will admit that I need some help with what’s next.” 

Genji pushed Hanzo down, running his finger down his chest. “I can help with that.” 

Hanzo took a deep breath as Genji slowly moved down, not paying attention. When he felt something warm and wet touch him there his eyes widened, pressing a hand over his mouth. He groaned inwardly at the skilled movements of Genji. 

He’s never been with a guy before my ass. 

Hanzo moaned as he moved his hand and mouth around him, taking his breath away. 

Genji hummed against him, attempting to do this right. Hanzo shuddered, burying his hand in Genji’s hair and tugging. He threw his head back, trembling the closer he got. 

Genji pulled back and gulped in air before going back and continuing his actions. Hanzo bit his lip hard, pressing closer to Genji. His breathing was labored as he tried to warn his younger brother.

Genji however continued, looking into Hanzo’s eyes. Hanzo exhaled, tensing up as he came into Genji’s mouth. 

Genji pulled back and gulped, panting. He looked up at Hanzo and smiled cheekily. Hanzo looked down at him, blush covering his face. 

“That was my first time, how was I?” 

All Hanzo could do was nod, breathing slowly. Sweat clinged to both of them, making the air cooler. 

As they both caught their breath, Hanzo pulled Genji into his lap. Genji turned to look at him, slightly confused. 

“I believe there is more to do.” 

Genji lightly blushed, nodding at him. “But do you know what to do?” 

“I know enough,” Hanzo shifted, pressing Genji back against the ground. 

Genji wrapped his legs around Hanzo’s waist, looking up at him. Hanzo looked back him, clasping one of their hands together. He offered a small smile to comfort him. 

“You have to tell me if it hurts.” 

Genji nodded, gripping Hanzo’s bicep for support. “Who knows, maybe you’re into that.” 

“For you, never. I would never hurt you.” 

Genji squeezed his arm, nodding. Hanzo took a deep breath, slowly, painfully slowly pressing forward. 

Genji inhaled, closing his eyes at the tense pressure. Hanzo shuddered, the tight heat took him by surprise. Genji gripped Hanzo’s bicep more, biting down. 

Hanzo saw the hurt across Genji’s face, his own face red. He leaned down to kiss him softly, doing his best to comfort him. 

“Geez… I didn’t think it would be like this,” Genji smiled sheepishly. Hanzo squeezed their clasped hands, pushing his hair out of the way. 

Hanzo’s head fell onto Genji’s shoulder as he made it all the way to the hilt. He could hear Genji’s gasp right in his ear, breathy. 

“Y-you did it, Hanzo. You’re not a virgin anymore.”

Hanzo laughed slightly, glad for his much needed humor. 

He took a moment to let Genji adjust before moving. His hips pressed forward into Genji’s, then pulled away, then pressed back. 

Genji’s heels pressed into his back as he covered his mouth with his hand. His eyes were glassy as Hanzo thrusted against him. Hanzo moaned into his ear, catching the lobe in between his teeth. 

As Hanzo pulled back, he saw the tears had escaped Genji’s eyes and were sliding down his cheeks. He started to slow down when Genji pressed him closer.

“It feels really, really good.” Genji confirmed. 

Hanzo wiped his tears and kiss some of them away. He lifted Genji up a bit and slid his hands down to grope his behind, making Genji jump.

“I heard it was firm.” 

Genji shook his head even as he smiled, playfully groping Hanzo’s butt. 

“I’ve seen your firm butt my whole life.” 

Hanzo kissed below Genji’s ear, resuming his previous pace. He gripped Genji’s hips, holding them in place so he could move better. Hanzo’s hands slid down to squeeze Genji’s thighs. 

Genji squirmed, his body tensing more from the contact. He could feel his face redden as Hanzo moved quicker, pressing deeper. 

He looked Hanzo in the eye, “Hanzo… I’m gonna-” He pressed a hand against his mouth.

Hanzo moved the hand, pinning it above his head. “Don’t. I want to hear you.” 

Genji blushed as he nodded, trembling. He felt himself come closer and closer to nearing his end, trying to hold out with Hanzo

When Hanzo reached down to stroke him, he lost it. 

His voice was a mix of saying Hanzo’s name and crying out. Hanzo crashed their lips together after watching his face in pure ecstasy. 

Hanzo squeezed Genji’s hips as he too came. He rolled over off him, taking deep breaths. 

As they both calmed down, the cool breeze passed over them. Genji leaned over and wrapped his arm around Hanzo, cuddling into him. 

“Are you alright?” Genji pressed a kiss to Hanzo’s shoulder. “I really enjoyed it.” 

Hanzo turned to look at him, nodding. “I loved every second of it.” 

Genji buried his face into Hanzo’s neck, deeply inhaling. 

“Why are you smelling me?”

“You smell like sex.” 

Hanzo shook his head, chuckling. “You’re terrible.” 

“You love me.” Genji kissed his neck lovingly. 

Hanzo nodded as he looked up at the sky, drawing Genji closer. He pressed his face into Genji’s hair. 

“I don’t understand. All I smell is sweat and you.”

Genji laughed, “Exactly.”

Hanzo shook his head, kissing Genji’s forehead. 

“I love you, Hanzo.” 

“I’ve loved you even before I met you, Genji Shimada.” 

Neon green pubes would only work on Genji Shimada.

~

Little did they know, that a few years later one of them would be a completely different man and the other would be seeking forgiveness as he wanders around aimlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave a comment to trash me :) <3\. We all know trashing is in order.


End file.
